Duo's Friend
by TherealTrunks
Summary: Duo faces a moral dilemma not long after the start of Operation Meteor, but he finds help from the person he least expected


This is my first story, as it will become obvious to anyone who reads this I am not very good at writing...yet.I hope to get better and maybe by having people read and review my work here I'll learn that much more!

I got this story after watching Endless Waltz and having free time at work. I still consider it a work in progress and hopefully I'll be able to make it better!

Anyway I don't own Gundam WIng or any of it's characters, but if I could build one It would definetely be Gundam Deathscythe!

* * *

"Those who have laid eyes on a Gundam will not live to tell about it"

Duo hadn't thought about what those words truly meant in some time. Since he took on the role of the God of Death he'd seen and done many things that made the words come true. He knew it was wrong, and he knew his sins would eventually lead him down the path to darkness, but he was willing to sacrifice himself in order to bring a brighter future to the people of his colony. Right now though, right now all he could do is was cry.

He sat all alone inside his Gundam and wept. At first he tried to contain himself and only silent tears escaped his saddened eyes, but before they finished the stream down his cheeks loud sobs already echoed inside the dark cockpit. He closed his eyes for just a second and saw the little boy's face. The boy couldn't have been more than ten years old, a baby really, barely starting his life. Duo only saw the little boy two times before, for a fraction of a second each time, but he knew he would never forget that face.

It was supposed to be an easy mission, just a quick raid on a small base to get some supplies. It was supposed to be quick and unimportant. Duo was to come first undetected and silent create a distraction. Heero, having the faster suit, would come in to pick up the supplies Duo secured and take them back home… an easy and unimportant mission.

Duo flew into the small town that housed the military base and sped down the streets barely above rooftop level. As he blazed down the streets he noticed a little boy looking out a window, his eyes wide with excitement at seeing a mighty Gundam flying by.

Three unmanned Leos rested at the entrance of the base. The town might be small, but the military wanted to make sure everyone knew who the power was in the area. Duo's beam scythe made quick work of the sleeping Leos and he quickly found the trucks he was looking for. He had this all planned out, he'd hacked into the base's network and not only seen what trucks had the supplies they needed, but even added to their orders to get some 'special' supplies for him. _'Cause you can't call it living without Ding-Dongs.' _Duo smiled at the thought of the extra supplies he'd ordered maybe he could come back later and give that kid a Ding-Dong…he seemed like a nice kid. Heero flew in from the opposite side Duo had come from and quickly picked up the cargo trucks.

"Duo, just do enough damage to confuse them, then get out of here." Heero warned as he took off again.

"Please, like you gotta worry about me, man. This backwater soldiers are too easy, I'll be done in a jiffy, you just get out of here with my Ding-Dongs!" Duo answered as he stepped on an empty warehouse.

"Your what?" Heero mumbled as he flew off into the distance.

_It's all good. _Duo continued to stomp around the base and fire at random targets to create more confusion. _That should be enough, time to go home and enjoy those yummy d—_Duo's thoughts were cut off as he saw several Mobile Suits coming his way

Want to play? 

Taking out his beam scythe, he charged his opponents and quickly cut one's head off, no need to kill them. Before he had a chance to attack the remaining two Leos punched with more force than he'd expected and sent him a few steps back _Whoa, these guys are better than your average grunt! _ Duo's lips formed a smile as he found new interest

Heero's voice cut in loudly over his communications "Duo! Hurry up and get out of there! We don't want any unneeded accidents!"

"Yeah yeah, I hear ya!"

But even as he answered Duo was being pushed back toward the edge of the base. _Ok I let them had their fun, time to get serious! _Duo intended to end it all right there before any damage got too close to the civilian city but he was surprised by a move from one of the Leos and the next thing he knew he was chasing his enemy in the skies above the quiet town. He cursed himself when he realized where he was and flew up to finish his enemy before he made any more mistakes. Before he was too close however his suit shook from shots being fired at him from the other Leo. The one higher from him was further away and already speeding off into the distance, the one firing at him was at a lower elevation but closing in on him. _Damn it! They have me right where they want me! _ Duo couldn't fire back because he could risk hitting the buildings down below. They had counted on that very fact when they lured him out like this. _Only cowards hide behind innocent people! _Duo was mad now but he was trying to study a way to get them back to an unpopulated area. He thought he had a plan and flew down to his opponent dodging the incoming bullets. As soon as he was in range Duo took out his scythe, he wasn't going to destroy the Leo here, but use the pole to help move him back toward the base, but the pilot knew how to dodge the move. Duo cursed himself once more but knew now that there was no other choice, he only had one attack or he would leave himself wide open to an attack as well.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

With a quick motion he turned the scythe on and cut the Leo down one shoulder. Some internal explosions went off and the giant mech fell down toward the city in two burning pieces, just what Duo had tried to avoid. He noticed a small speck in the area where the mech was going to fall and zoomed in on it. Duo cursed himself a third time and tried desperately to think of something to do. At the bottom on the street, stood the same little boy from before, with his eyes wide open again, only this time there was only fear showing in them. Duo thought of what he would do to try to save the kid when his thoughts were once again interrupted, the last remaining Leo had a lock on him. Duo pulled himself away from the current screen and moved at an amazing speed toward his last foe. He didn't need to look at the small screen that still displayed the falling mech to know what had happened, the sickening crunch and following sounds of crumbling buildings were enough for him.

"ONLY COWARDS HIDE BEHIND INNOCENT PEOPLE!"

Shinigami's eyes burned with a deep fire, and Duo's own brimmed with tears. Duo moved behind the Leo in a quick dash and grabbed the suit by the leg; with a quick spin he sent the mech flying toward the munitions building of the base.

"You gave me no choice…you made me keep up with my title…my role as the God of Death…well then. _Fear Duo and Gundam Deathscythe!_" Tears streamed down Duo's face as he fired his Buster Shield into the heart of the base. The God of Death left the base set in flames…

A soft beep brought Duo back to reality, someone was outside his Gundam, but he didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. _Only you and I can help each other with this buddy,_ he told his suit silently. The tears slowed down, and eventually they only brimmed around his eyes. He put on his cap and lowered it down to conceal his eyes. The sun still managed to sting his eyes a little as he climbed out of his cockpit. Heero stood off to the side looking at the hull of the sleeping giant.

"There is slight leakage, and some minor hull dents, you need to give it some maintenance." Heero informed him without looking up.

Dow looked out toward the sea and said nothing, as Heero started to leave Duo turned to say something, but decided against it in the end.

Heero stopped and looked out into the quiet waters.

"You're going to have to live with that. There's nothing anyone can do or say to make you feel better. But just the same…If you're truly sorry about it, and if you truly want to atone, then you will keep on going. There are many more deaths still to come. Many, many more before we'll be done, but what matters will be what you do after you kill them. If you give up then you're nothing more than a murderer, but if you keep on fighting to achieve your goal then their deaths will not be in vain. We will never make up for all the lives we take, but we can make it have meaning. Don't forget that, Duo, if you do then you're the weakling I thought you were when I first saw you."

Duo had never heard Heero talk to him for so long, nor heard him open up, even if it was as cryptic as this. _I am not alone after all. It's gonna be you and me Shinigami, but there's gonna be people to help us along the way it seems…_The pain was still there, but Heero, his friend, had shown him that eventually that pain would not hurt as much. The two young men looked out into the sky without saying anything else to each other. No more words were needed in this strange friendship that had now fully blossomed. The sleeping giant rested quietly with them.

* * *

So what do you think?

To tell you the truth I'm not really satisfied with the middle, it seems to dry to me, too different from the rest. I don't want it to be an action story. I just wanted to explain what happened, any tips or info is truly and greately appreciated. I'm not looking for praises or anything, please give me your honest opinion so I can get better at this writing thing! please R&R!

Cya! -


End file.
